Rental Hut
The Rental Hut is a rental shack seen in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch. It is where Nani usually works (before she got promoted to work at the hotel) and where people may rent boats, canoes, rafts or surfboards, as well as goggles, flippers, snorkels, and other swim gear. Background In "Hunkahunka", David visits Nani at the Rental Hut and asks the latter to go on a date with him. When Nani eventually complies, David suddenly gets pecked by Experiment 323 (Hunkahunka), and temporarily falls for another woman on the beach, much to Nani's anger and discouragement. In "Sinker", Gantu disguises himself as a patron by wearing civilian clothes. He then tries to get Nani at the Rental Hut to loan him a boat, though he doesn't tell her that he needs it to chase down Experiment 602 (Sinker). However, Nani sees right through Gantu's disguise, but after Gantu begs her for a sea vessel, Nani complies but spitefully overloads Gantu with a bunch of other swimming equipment as well. Later, while Gantu and Experiment 625 are attempting to capture Sinker, the latter sinks their boat, forcing Gantu to come back to the Rental Hut several times and borrow another sea vessel from Nani. In "Richter", the Rental Hut becomes Experiment 513's (Richter's) one true place. Before he is discovered by Lilo and Stitch, the two were trying to help Nani around the rental shack. However, after a while, Stitch causes mayhem and unintentionally breaks the shake machine after riding a scuba tank, thus getting Nani in trouble with Mr. Wong. Stitch then notices an orange sphere, which was the only good thing left of the shake machine. He grabs the orange ball and attempts to eat it, only to be stopped by Lilo. Because Stitch doesn't know how to take care of things that didn't belong to him, Lilo teaches him how to care for the orange ball he held in his hands. Meanwhile, Richter, who had caused massive damage with his devastating earthquakes, is eventually intercepted by Lilo and Stitch and captured. At a fissure, Lilo convinces Richter to create another chain reaction of quakes that would counter the first in a backfire effect. Richter agrees to do so if he could have the orange ball that Stitch had been learning to take care of. Lilo then releases Richter from containment, and he quickly goes underground and successfully stops the quake before it can cause any further damage. Afterwards, Stitch gives Richter the orange ball as a reward, and Lilo finds Richter a one true place shaking milkshakes at the Rental Hut. In "Holio", Mr. Wong and Nani work tirelessly to rearrange the items inside the Rental Hut to impress an inspector from a rental company that he wants to work with. During the inspection, he does everything he can to impress the inspector and show that his business would be a good fit for the company, even after Stitch accidentally destroys the hut trying to get Mertle's bracelet (which, unbeknownst to Wong, has 606's experiment pod). When Nani returns to the destroyed hut after having to bring Lilo and Stitch back home, Wong tells his employee that, despite the destruction, the hut actually passed the inspection while she was away. However, the company wanted too much money from him, so he told them off. He then lets Nani help her sister after she promises to help repair the hut. At the end of episode, Jumba (in his human disguise) shows Wong blueprints for a new and improved Rental Hut, impressing the business owner as the hut's reconstruction goes under way, and Richter even helps out since the hut was his one true place. Trivia *Nani's employment at the Rental Hut is one of the few consistencies maintained between Lilo & Stitch: The Series and Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, since the sequel film takes place before the TV series and Nani is first shown to be working there in the earlier episodes of the show that aired in 2003 (two years before Stitch Has a Glitch's release). This is notable considering that Disneytoon Studios decided not to consider the TV series when they were producing their film, resulting in several continuity issues. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-03-18-17h07m52s4.png 692392392393.jpg Category:Buildings Category:Lilo & Stitch locations